ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Axel
Work in progress! "If nobody else in the world believes in you, you just have to belive in yourself!" Appearance He has a basic Showa style design similar to Ultraman, Zoffy and Jack and has no extra body features or devices to help him in combat. History Early life Since his youth he has trained very hard to hopefully one day join the Space Garrison. However, he could not keep up with Taro's method of training at the Ultra Colliseum. One day Taro secretly saw him training on his own on another planet and saw his hidden talent and more importantly his determination. Taro discussed with his Father to let Zoffy train the rookie instead and the request was approved. Ever since then his skills improved drastically and managed to join the Space Garrison. Series After getting kidnapped by Alien Dull in Ultraman Theatre Special: Great invasion on M78!, he was sent to an alternate Earth where has has to fight monsters and live up to the moral code and expectations of his predecessors in a world that doesn't want him around... Personality He is quite calm and level headed even though he's just a rookie without much experience. Profile * Human Form: Kenichi * Transformation Item: ZX capsule * Height: 40 m * Weight: 30000 tons * Age: 6200 years * Home World: M78 * Flight Speed: Mach 1 * Jump Height: 500 m * Running Speed: 400 km/h * Swim Speed: 100 km/h * Strength: at least 100000 tons * Relationships: Zoffy(mentor) Body Features *Eyes: Like all Ultra eyes, these can see far away *Colour timer: A basic colour timer. Its beeping sounds are similar to Ultraman's *Crest: a small, backward crest that doesn't seem to have much use *Dorsal fin: To cover the zipper used by the suit actor to get into the suit. Other than that, it's basically useless. All Ultras have this. Techniques *Slash Beam: Same as Ultraman's. Used to damage Crystron's crystal. *Ultra Slash: Same as Ultraman's. It cut off Crystron's tail. *Magnum Ray: His + style ray used as a finisher. He has a few other more powerful finishers. *Magnum Shot: His L style ray and most powerful skill. He refrains from using this because of its instability. However a stabilised version was developed at the end of his series to finish off Dull Monster. *Mist spray: ZX can spray mist from his hand when put in a position similar to Jack's Ultra Shot. Used on Alien Dull to negate his invisibility. *ZX Blade: A smaller cutting beam than the Ultra Slash that is normally performed while jumping. Decapitated Gamaron. *Telekinesis: ZX can use telekinesis on his enemies. Used to match Psyclone's telekinetic forces. *Psychic blast: Using his mental abilities, ZX can mentally exert a great blast on the opponent. Used to defeat Psyclone. *Light Bomb: ZX can conjure a small ball of light that can explode with missle strength. Used on Bio-001 as a warning shot. *Smash Beam: ZX can shoot a beam of average strength from his fist. Used to knock out Bio-001 before carrying it away. *ZX Bomber: ZX can charge up an energy bomb that surrounds its target before blowing it up from the inside. Used to finish off Armon. *Energy Grenade: A bomb of pure energy that can defeat enemies in one shot. Used to destroy Brute King. *Energy Stream: ZX's third most powerful finisher where he fires a stream of energy from both his palm pointing forward. Destroyed Dull Weapon on Pluto. *Golden Light Burst: A golden beam that was unlocked after recieving the hope of humanity, it is ZX's second most powerful finisher. Used to weaken Dull Monster. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras